customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (September 22 1987) Part 1
(In the Peppermint Mine, the carts race on with the Toy Taker laughing fiendishly. His cart goes up an upright ramp, with the pair following) * Rudolph: Hope you like roller-coasters! * Clarice: Love it! * (The carts zip around many curves on the track, as the two fawns laugh and exclaim in emotion. Then as the speed increases, the two yell in alarm. Then the Toy Taker laughs evilly as he gets out some dynamite, which he lights and chucks at the two. One by one, the dynamite lands under the cart, exploding parts of the bridge, as the two shriek. Luckily, they make it across in time. Then, both carts start to tilt, with Rudolph and Clarice yelling) * Pair: Whoooooooaaa!!! * (As the wheels get near the rails, they begin to create sparks, before both carts fall back to the track and the pursuit continues) * Clarice: Can I change your reply to your roller-coaster question? * (Then the Toy Taker's arm extends out again to a lever he is coming towards it, and the arm moves the lever, before pulling back into the Toy Taker's sleeve. The two see that and are confused at the Toy Taker's arm stretching like that, but then realizes the lever's pull has switched the tracks, resulting in the pair's cart to go down a separate track. Soon, they track they are on came to and go over a higher than the track the Toy Taker is on. Then, their cart moves back to the other track, only this time, it is in front of the Toy Taker's cart. Then parts of the track go outside, which the carts are following along as well, going in and out of the caverns, while a certain boomerang passes them, twirling) * Boomerang: G'daaaaaaayyy!!! * (The boomerang twirls out of sight further. Back inside, the pair watch the Toy Taker trailing behind them, but then Clarice turns and gasps seeing something up ahead) * Clarice: Rudolph, look! * (The male looks and shrieks with Clarice in alarm at what is up ahead; part of the track is out. Fortunately though, at the end, the busted tracks go up, which makes the cart fly upward and over the space, and lands on the tracks on the other side. The Toy Taker comes to the edge that is out, but like the pair, his cart goes up the tracks and flies over the space, as he shrieks, before he lands on the race tracks, with the chase resuming. Then the two come to a cavern that is boarded up and labeled "Lights Out". They are alarmed as Joey tries to reach for the brake to slow the cart down to a stop, but it's too late since they smash through the boards, sending them flying, forcing our pair to duck) * (Once they get back up, they shriek upon seeing the tracks out like the other tracks, but this time, no other tracks continue. Well, the fawns swiftly fly out, floating gently down. As for their cart, it smashes to an icy wall, before smashing to the ground hard, possibly damaging it. To the relief of the camel's back, before the two see the cart with the Toy Taker frantically trying to stop his cart, only the break the brake he has, as he is sent flying off the track, shrieking) * (The Toy Taker is also sent flying out of the cart and falling, before Rudolph looks determined as he flies up and uses his mouth to grab hold of the Toy Taker by his coat's collar, while the cart smashes to the icy wall, leaving a little crack in there, before the cart itself smashes to the floor hard like the other one. Rudolph floats gently down, releasing the Toy Taker) * Rudolph: Surrender, Toy Taker! * Toy Taker: I don't know the meaning of the word. * Clarice: It means you give up. * Rudolph: Now! * (Feeling serious by the dopey remark, Rudolph frowns at the villain, shining at him, making the villain yelp in fear as he hurries off. The two are about to chase after him, as they heard some wheeling noises from below. They look and saw Santa, Mrs. Claus, Yukon Cornelius, Hermey, the Abominable Snowman, Moonracer and the toys from the blimp are in four different mine carts riding down the track below, and they jump out. Rudolph and Clarice come to where their friends are) * Rudolph: We almost had him! * Yukon: If only I had me some rope! * Hermey: Will dental floss do? * Yukon: It just might, dentist. * Hermey: Waxed or unwaxed? * Yukon: Uh...waxed. * Hermey: Mint or cherry? * Yukon: Ooh, just give me that! * (The male prospector hands the device to him) * Rudolph: Jump on, Yukon! * (The prospector gets onto the red-nosed fawn) * Yukon: Time for some reindeer rodeo! * (Rudolph, with his passenger, rides through the tunnel as the prospector holds the device up in the air, gleefully) * Yukon: Yippie-yi-yay! Wahooo!!! * (The two have caught up with the Toy Taker who makes it in that tunnel somehow, and he runs as he makes these mechanical noises) * Toy Taker: (while running) You'll never catch me! * (The prospector activates the device and aims it at the crook) * Yukon: Never say never! * (Then electromagnetic beams come firing out of the fact and at the Toy Maker, which ceases his running and makes him stand in place. He yelps as he is pulled back and gets stuck to the device. Soon, Rudolph and Yukon come back with the captured villain to their friends) * Mrs. Clause: Oh, dear me. * Santa: Oh ho ho ho! Well done, all of you! * (Then Santa goes up to the fiend, giving a stern frown, about to say something, until Mrs. Claus comes) * Santa: Do you have any idea how much damage you've caused? * Rudolph: Let's see who he really is! * (Yukon gives a tug of the magnet device, pulling off the Toy Taker's head, and everyone gasps in shock at what is there) * Santa: Well, I'll be. * (In the spot of where the head used to be is a filthy-looking orange plush bear and little tears all around his body. He is on some seat as he frowns at the heroes while speaking into some voice-changing device, explaining the two different simultaneous voices) * Bear: (speaking into voice changer) Pay no attention to the teddy bear behind the cloak! I am the Toy Taker, fear me! * (He tries laughing evilly, though it is pretty weak, and needless to say, no one is buying it. Rudolph steps forward to him) * Rudolph: (unaffected) But you're just a teddy bear on stilts. * (The bear looks unhappy, failing to frighten anyone) * Bear: Won't anyone fear me? Please? * (He looks down, putting down the voice changer) * Bear: (normal voice) Oh, what's the use? * (Mrs. Claus looks sorry for the condition the bear is in, and then Santa gets him out of his seat, as some stuffing falls out of one of his tears) * Mrs. Claus: Ohh! * (Most of the toys make concerned whispers for him) * Clarice: Look, he's hurt. * (Yukon Cornelius and the Abominable Snowman look concerned for the bear, while Santa holds him up) * Santa: (sighs) Tsk tsk tsk. You've lost a lot of stuffing, son. * Bear: I'm a very old teddy bear, Santa, and my seams just aren't holding up the fashion they used to. * Clarice: Well, the stuffing in the warehouse was yours. * Hermey: And the peculiar footprints were from the stilts. * Rudolph: But, why would a teddy bear steal toys? * Bear: Not steal, Rudolph, rescue. You see, my real name is Mr. Cuddles. My story begins a long, long time ago. * (Flashback) * (Many years ago, on Christmas morning, we see a tree in a family's room surrounded by presents. We hear the bear's voice, known as Mr. Cuddles, singing a song playing) * Mrs. Cuddles's Voice: (sings) If I was a bear wrapped up in beautiful paper, I found myself under a tree. * (We focus on one present in particular right next to the tree, with bear wrapping paper on it. Then soon it is pulled away and opened by a little blonde boy named Steven) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) If Christmas Day came, that's where I met my best friend. His very first present was me. * (In the present is Mr. Cuddles, only looking fresh, clean and brand new, without a single tear and wearing a blue bowtie, not moving but happy. Steven is happy to receive him. That night, Steven goes into his bedroom, carrying Mr. Cuddles under his arm) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) And Steven played with me all day long. * (Soon, Steven is asleep on his bed, holding Mr. Cuddles in his arms. Mr. Cuddles moves for a bit, grinning at his owner) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) She'd sleep with me tight in his arms. * (The days pass on, as we Steven's moments reading a storybook to Mr. Cuddles, him reading a book of music to him, and him playing with Mr. Cuddles as a passenger) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) He'd warn me stories, and singing me songs. Oh, my, what a glorious time. But not for long. * (We see Mr. Cuddles lying on Steven's bed one day, wondering if the next playtime will be. A couple years have passed as now we see Steven, two years older, playing a computer game while Mr. Cuddles watches him, concerned about not having time for him) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) Steven was growing up day after day, and he didn't have time to waste. * (Now we see Mr. Cuddles lying on a bed, and then on a chair and eventually being placed in a cardboard box in a closet) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) I moved from the bed to a chair to a closet and I knew that it must be the end. * (The box's flaps close, to Mr. Cuddles's shock and fear that it may be the end of the road with Steven. Years later, he lays in the box, all dusty, with tallied days marked all over the box's interior, and tears are inside the bear's eyes) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) I stayed for years in a cardboard box. * (Then, one day, we see a garbage truck pulling up outside of Steven's house) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) Until one day, the garbageman came. * (We see a pair of hands, belonging to one of Steven's parents, pull the box Mr. Cuddles is in out of the closet) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) They threw me out, yes, they threw me out. * (Later, the truck begins pulling away from the house, before arriving at a dump, dumping out all the contents of the back of the truck out, including a saddened Mr. Cuddles) * Mr. Cuddles's Voice: (singing) Without any reason or rhyme, I was ashamed. * (There, Mr. Cuddles just lays there in despair) * (End of Flashback) * Mr. Cuddles: (singing) Oh, I yet remember my Steven. I've missed him for so longer if I could only be with him again, that's where I yet belong. * (Everyone is stunned and a bit saddened to hear Mr. Cuddles's story) * Mr. Cuddles: And so, I became the Toy Taker to spare other toys from the eternal darkness of cardboard boxes and the harrowing indignity of the trash heap. * (Everyone gives despairing looks to the orange bear. Yukon Cornelius starts sniffing while shedding tears. The prospector wipes his tears with a tissue he got from his pocket) * Mrs. Claus: Oh, poor darling. * (The Abominable Snowman sheds some tears as well, to Yukon's disgust. Then the man speaks to Mr. Cuddles, settling him down) * Santa: Mr. Cuddles, while it's true that many children outgrow their toys, I happen to know that your boy's been looking for you. * (Mr. Cuddles is surprised to hear that) * Mr. Cuddles: He has? Really? * Santa: I'll gladly take you home to him. * (Mr. Cuddles grins and turns. He and his allies look over the ledge once more. They know they have some work to do) * Hermey: And I bet Queen Camilla can mend these seams. * Rudolph: Good idea, Hermey. * (Well, almost everyone begins to depart the cave, while Yukon Cornelius and the Abominable Snowman remain. He hits his pick-axe into a rocky wall, pulling the tool out and then tasting the tip of it, before his eyes widen upon recognizing the taste) * Yukon: Silver and gold. Gold and silver! Why, there's silver and gold in our peppermint mine! * (He cheers and whoops happily, while jumping around like a jolly miner, with the Abominable Snowman making the ground shake as he jumps) * Abominable Snowman: Wahoo! We're back in business! * (He growls happily, with Mr. Cuddles stopping to see this in shock, as he grins and chuckles a bit)